The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for projecting an image from an image forming source obliquely onto a surface of a screen of rear projection type through an oblique projecting optical system, a Fresnel lens sheet usable in the image display apparatus and the screen of rear projection type usable in the image display apparatus.
In an image display apparatus disclosed by JP-A-2002-341452, an image is projected onto a screen obliquely to a normal line of a screen surface through a curved reflection mirror surface for compensating a deformation of the image caused by the oblique projection.
In a rear projection television disclosed by JP-A-5-333437, a circular Fresnel lens and a linear Fresnel lens are juxtaposed with each other in such a manner that prism surface of the circular Fresnel lens and prism surface of the linear Fresnel lens face to a lenticular sheet in the same direction or the prism surface of the circular Fresnel lens and the prism surface of the linear Fresnel lens face to each other through a gaseous matter.